


The Essence Of Midnight

by Pinx_B (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: An unexpected encounter for two strangers rekindles a flame they both thought had been permanently extinguished..





	

 

* * *

 

 

 

They'd been playing the look away and then look back game for about 5 minutes now.

 

The blonde on the other side of the bar was now sure that the other woman had her attention solely on her. She had been approached by many even within those 5 minutes and she politely declined them, returning her alluring brown eyes onto her.

Not that she was surprised by how much attention the woman with the deep midnight blue hair was receiving, beautiful seemed like such a mundane word to use. With everything she had been taught in all the languages she knew, the blonde couldn't conjure up a word that would even remotely do any justice to the breath-taking vision of the woman opposite her.

Even without needing to speak a word, the woman oozed sex appeal with the air of maturity and natural beauty she was blessed with.

And with that thought, the blonde picked up her drink and weaved her way around to her.

Before another could waste their time trying to get the woman's attention, she thought it'd be best to introduce herself and make them realise that approaching her couldn't be done in a casual and careless manner.

She was regal in every sense of the word in the woman's mind.

 

About time were the thoughts in said woman's head as she watched the blonde's brilliant blue eyes glimmer in the dimly lit light, attracting the gaze of everyone she passed.

The moment she appeared in her vicinity, she knew the night wouldn't end up in vein as the mysterious stranger had a inexplicable lure that seemed to be magnetic and she had a hard time playing it cool.

From first glances, the blonde had an authoritative aura about her that she could relate to herself in a sense and the striking features of her face were simply a bonus. Clearly defined yet smoulderingly gorgeous, sharp yet inviting, it made her wonder what it'd be like to trail a finger over each feature.

It was a kind of aesthetic that was not common at their location and it only added to her intrigue to know who the blue eyed woman was and why she was drawn to her even without a word having had passed between them.

Soon enough, she realised the prospect of doing so neared as the blonde appeared next to her like some sort of reserved angel only to be bestowed on those that deserved it.

 

The easy smile and the way her blue eyes lingered only on her face made her breathless but she tried to steady herself.

The blonde's nerves hiked despite what her appearances portrayed but being in the presence of someone that had clearly been crafted as the mould for perfection returning her smile was causing a ruckus in her mind.

The music in the club softened slightly to something of a hazy yet pulsing sound and it gave the woman enough encouragement to take the hand of her blonde haired companion onto the dance floor. She took them somewhere deep within the masses of bodies that were already enamoured with the person they were slow dancing with, that way, she was sure there'd be no room for distraction or her innate shyness to return.

The blonde chuckled softly as she wrapped her arms around the woman's waist noticing she was at least a head taller than her when she placed her arms around her shoulder.

"Not one for small talk?".

Her low voice made the brown eyed woman shiver, it sounded like a tone a woman would use when teasing her lover during pillow talk after an intoxicating session of making love.

"Small talk is a waste dont you think? A waste of valuable seconds when something more could be happening" she replied with ease, her body feeling snug against the taller woman's.

They swayed side to side with the music as they took in the air between them, both smiling softly at each other like they'd been in love for years.

"I can't disagree with that. Although I must wonder, someone of your calibre must have someone at home waiting on hand and foot to cater to your ever whim; should these valuable seconds be spent with her? I can't say I wouldn't be envious however if that was the case" the blonde replied with another light bout of a ghost of a laugh that lulled the woman in her arms.

She trailed one hand down the blonde's chest, her other hand steady on her shoulders and she moved her body into her in a sleek and sultry manner which made her blue eyed partner part her mouth in approval.

She smirked slightly at the reaction, "Interesting how you'd allow me to take your hand even if in your mind I belonged to someone else".

"One can never be too sure" the blonde answered and moved a hand down to her hip, the other sliding up between their bodies so that she could intertwine their other hand together, "That doesn't mean I'd be foolish enough to let you slip away if my assumption was wrong".

"Are always this prepared?".

"Usually, even more so when I saw you".

The woman swaying in her arms chuckled pleasantly as her shimmering brown eyes danced with the lights of the club and the blonde was sure there was no way she could get anymore exquisite.

"I should probably follow that question with are you always this much of a sweet talker? Even the likes of Shakespeare and Tennyson would fail to sway their love interests so delicately yet powerfully".

"Only a woman knows what another woman truly wants and how they should be treated" the blonde easily replied whilst dipping her head down, "And a woman like you to grace the earth and my life out of sheer luck is one that can't be describe with words alone".

"Then show me why dont you" the blue haired woman replied, her body swooning involuntarily by the wistful and poetic words of the stranger she was pressed again, "You're a connoisseur of words already, but as I'm sure you know, words are only one half of the equation".

 

The pink lips yearning to be captured by her own came dangerously closer to the blonde's, the arms of the owner crawling back up her chest and then behind her back.

The materials of their dresses did little to cool their now heated bodies but for the brown eyed woman, she could happily be throw into a furnace if the taste the blonde's lips were the first and last thing she got to experience.

She felt the firm arms encircle her waist again, their hips still moving steady with the slow beat as the taller woman's lips finally sealed with her own.

If they were already oblivious to their surroundings the moment their eyes landed on each other earlier, they now had truly dispersed to a scene where nothing but their mouths joined as tightly as their bodies were the only thing they could make sense of.

The softness of it tingled throughout their nerves, shudders of pleasure being pushed down their spines as their lips tenderly pulled and kissed the other. Their hands gripped onto one an other like reality was trying to tear them apart but they held on, they held on for as long as their breathing could hold on.

The blonde felt the woman's hands rest on her face as they both alternated side to side, the feeling of her soft tongue stroking against her own made her weak in the knees but she held on tight whilst exploring further. The more she pulled at her tongue or gently scraped her teeth over it as they switched positions, the more she felt her soft whimpers being sent down her throat. She could only wonder how glorious she would sound if she had the woman's body pinned under her as her mouth softly tasted every inch of her skin.

The need to breath was the only thing threatening the way her lip were pulling at the blonde's tongue but she would hold out as much as she could. Feeling the warm face in her hands, one of the blonde's hands trail up her back and the way she was still slowly grinding their hips together in a heated dance made her wish they were on a solid surface.

But as their lungs cried out desperately, they both pulled apart softly and decorated their lips with each others breath instead.

Alert blue eyes took in hazy brown ones looking up with a dreamy glare to them.

Warm fingers journeyed down her face, curious fingers that seemed to be capturing ever inch of her face within the tips, it was truly an endearing sight for the blonde who smiled gently as the thumb ran over her lips.

 

"You are a woman of your words" the woman replied and closed her eyes for a moment as her breathing evened.

Returning back to their original position, the blue eyed woman continued moving them around the closed space in tune with the rhythm now, "I should hope so, I'd hate to disappoint you, Miss..?".

She waited for a name but was instead graced with another knee weakening kiss that stalled her thought process once again. Never had she been rendered to this when kissing another woman but as they pulled apart and she licked her own lips whilst looking at the woman resting in her embrace, she knew she wasn't like the others.

"No names".

A blonde eyebrow curved up, "No names?".

"Not right now" came the breathy replied as the shorter woman cupped her face, "No names".

The blonde smiled and twirled the woman around in a move that still matched the tempo of the track playing, her chest now pressed against her back and hands wrapped around her hips.

"You are like something out of a novel, Miss no names" she chuckled into her ear as she felt one of the woman's hands rest behind her neck.

"Does that excite you?" came the sensual and deep reply.

The blonde rocked their bodies together in sync, the air around them becoming unbearably thick with something that wasn't heat, at least not that kind of heat.

"You excite me".

Her head rested back on the blonde's chest, the woman's breath coating her neck with each exhale and the urge to push her mouth down onto it was becoming excruciating.

"The lure of mutual attraction is a dangerous one some would say" she instead said and continued to move back against her.

"The more the risk, the more the pleasure" the blonde replied into her neck, purposefully letting the tips of her lips brush against the soft skin. It was self torture but worth the reaction of the small moan that escaped her companion's mouth.

"Pleasure is a mirage".

"Then you are my oasis".

The words soaked into her skin, the waves of romanticism being kissed into her senses with each that the blonde stranger was uttering so sweetly to her.

The blue haired woman bit her lip and managed a soft laugh, "How many women have you brought to their knees with your words that are ridden with such passion?".

She could feel the smile being reciprocated even though the blonde's lips were still not touching her neck.

"Many, but you alone have brought me to my knees without words, your eyes being enough to render me helpless".

"Stop making me want to commit you to being the one that does wait on me" she breathed out and turned her head into the blonde's shoulder slightly.

"Why would I do such a thing? As I said, I was envious of a none existing person that I presumed had the luxury of doing so remember?" came the blonde's teasing response.

She sighed in agony, her body aching to have the blonde roaming over her but she refused to admit that, "This is only infatuation, it would be best not to hold me like I'm not going to let you go after tonight".

"Does saying it out loud make it more believable for you?".

"Not in the slightest" the woman breathed out as her hand gripped the arm around her hips whilst their bodies rocked against each other.

"The feeling is mutual, but I assume that you already know" she said and lowered her mouth behind the woman's ear, kissing it lightly.

"All that teasing.." came the wavered response from the woman in front, the soft grazing behind her ear from the lips she desired to be placed all over her making her rife with arousal.

"Will be worth it, Miss no names".

She turned around in the blonde's arms because at this rate, she'd happily take her there and then with the way she was working her senses with such minimal effort.

"Umi".

The taller woman placed her hand in her blue locks and gently ran them down, a smile so hypnotic that she could follow her off a cliff bracing her slightly reddened lips now.

"Eli".

"Of course your name also consists of 3 letters like mine, fate really does have quiet the sense of humour" Umi laughed and stroked her thumbs over the blonde's neck they were resting on.

"Oh? So you were anticipating this to happen were you, Umi?".

The teasing tone did nothing to take away the smoothness in which Eli said her name, like her mouth was keeping the name in just to savour it that much longer.

"You're not the only romantic here, Eli" she hit back, liking the way her name flowed out too.

"Well since you clearly enjoy the way my name falls out from your mouth" Eli leaned in and whispered into Umi's ear, "I cannot wait to make you do that tonight, the night after that and so on".

Umi clutched onto Eli's shoulders as the blonde steadied her, "Well that feeling, is very well mutual".

 

With their intentions made clear as the skin beneath their fingertips, they allowed themselves to fall into another routine without having to part away once the final song of the night ended.

The night for them had only just begun.

There really was no harm in taking a risk now and then because the confessions that follow makes the ride worth it. 


End file.
